


That's just how the story goes

by BigDamnHero



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDamnHero/pseuds/BigDamnHero
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for Ravus week on tumblr. Some characters deserve a lot better than they got and in my humble opinion, both Fleurets sit firmly in this category.





	1. Ravus’s teenage years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back I saw a wonderful headcanon about Ravus playing the violin while Lunafreya was rumored to be more skilled with the piano. What better gift can Oracle Sylva wish for than a private concert performed by both of her children?
> 
> Cross my heart, Frozen reference was completely unintentional.

Lunafreya was a patient yet relentless tutor. At ten years old she could barely reach the pedals of the grand piano, but, Six be damned, if this minuscule nuisance would prevent her from achieving what she set her mind on.

"Brother, I believe you were a note off during the second passage."

Ravus stiffened a long sigh and forced himself to tear his gaze away from the window. Today was an uncharacteristically beautiful winter day with every hallmark of a good snow fight written all over the frost-stained glass. 

"Brother?"

"My apologies, Lunafreya, you were saying?"

"Second passage and, pray, pay more attention. Mother's Ascension anniversary is less than a month away."

In Tenebrae the Day of the Oracle's Ascension was synonymous with a grand celebration. Ravus knew all too well what it entailed. More pilgrims. More wrights to perform. More tiredness manifesting in the wrinkles around Mother's eyes. But Lunafreya was looking forward to every chance to see at least a glimpse of the world beyond the borders of their homeland.

Those seeking healing came from all corners of Eos. None, friend or foe, were turned away.

Mother always put her duties above all else, and sometimes Ravus worried, that he could see too much of the same absolute devotion in Lunafreya.

"Shall we try again from the top?"

After years of neglect Ravus' old violin felt almost alien in his hands. Music was far from his strong suit. He lacked patience, lacked finesse. However, none of that mattered when Mother smiled at both of her children with quiet pride.

_"My child, promise me that you will keep her safe. She is blessed with a great destiny and even greater protector." <>_

__

__

"As you say, but I have a boon to ask in return."

Lunafreya tried incredibly hard to keep her face completely controlled. Unfortunately, all of her efforts were trampled by a treacherous glimmer of curiosity in the blue eyes looking directly at Ravus.

"Would you assist me in building a snowman?"


	2. Ravus and Luna escaped to Insomnia with Regis and Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it - this was never going to end well.

The royal household of Lucis was very different from Tenebrae. Insomnia's enforced isolation put many restrictions on the strangest of things, however, all of them drastically paled in comparison to the latest crisis.

"Refused?!"

"We have no means to protect you and Lady Lunafreya outside of the Wall, Lord Ravus. Please believe me when I say that the King is more than sympathetic..."

"He did not lose everything!"

The words still hurt, but Ravus forced himself to swallow hard before continuing. He was weak when Niflheim came to his home. He was weak when he permitted lucians to take both himself and his sister away from their birthright. Now they were denied even a chance to say a final goodbye to Mother.

He would not suffer such injustice any longer.

"This can be considered as unlawful restraint."

The jaw of King's Shield tightened in an unmistakable sign of carefully controlled irritation. Good. Ravus leaned forward and rested both of his hands on the table separating him from the unfortunate mouthpiece. King Regis was coward enough to hide behind others even in the darkest of days.

"Are we prisoners, Lord Amicitia?"

"I will overlook this outburst given the circumstances, however, it would serve you well, Lord Ravus, to learn something from your sister. She grieves the same as you yet can still see clearly."

"She is twelve years old with no knowledge of the world! Her devotion to Prince Noctis makes her complacent and blind!"

The anger felt like a hot metal poured directly into his veins. Ravus clenched both of his fists before slamming them into the table. The pain didn't bother him. It was barely present and distant as if Astrals dulled his nerve endings in exchange for sharpening every other sense. 

"If you go beyond the Wall chances are you will not be able to come back. Niflheim will be waiting for you."

"Let them come."

"Truly..."

A loud knock on the door interrupted them both. Lord Amicitia, it seems, was more than happy for the distraction, moving past Ravus as if he was as insignificant as any of the Citadel's helping hands.

"Come in."

The boy who entered looked very close to the age of damned Noctis. He bowed low, holding his glasses in place with a practiced gesture, and then announced:

"You asked me to report when the Prince awakens."

"What are the news?"

"Doctors say he is stable. Lady Lunafreya is with him presently attempting to complete a healing ritual."

A curse escaped Ravus' lips before he could check himself. She was too young to assume Mother's duties. Not for the Lucian King. Not for his feeble son.

"Take me to her!"

To the boy's credit, he did not give in to fear, simply looking over to his superior with a silent question. Lord Amicitia nodded in response.

He knew full well that he had no right to keep a brother away from his sister.

"Let him. I trust Gladiolus to handle the rest."


End file.
